Sabu
Terry Michael Brunk (* 12. Dezember 1964 in Detroit, Michigan), besser bekannt als Sabu, ist ein US-amerikanischer Wrestler. Er ist der Neffe der Wrestling Legende The Sheik und war als Wrestler einer der Eckpfeiler der originalen ECW. Frühe Jahre Terry Brunk begann im Alter von 12 Jahren seine Wrestling-Ausbildung, die von seinem Onkel Ed Farhat vorgenommen wurde. In der Wrestling-Schule seines Onkels lernte der junge Terry Brunk auch die Texaner Dori und Terry Funk kennen, die dort oft zu Besuch waren. Mit Terry Funk sollte Brunk schließlich eine tiefe Freundschaft verbinden...und mit diesem hatte Brunk sowohl in Japan als auch in den USA seine blutigsten Auseinandersetzungen! Nach dieser Ausbildung sollte Terry Brunk ein typischer Matten-Wrestler, ein Techniker werden...wenn es nach seinem Onkel gegangen wäre: Dieser gab ihm 1985 dann auch den Namen Terry „Superfly“ Snuka und Terry sammelte seine ersten Profi-Erfahrungen in der kleinen Liga seines Onkels. Doch Terry Brunk wollte ein ebenso wildes Gimmick wie sein Onkel haben und so wurde schließlich Sabu geboren, der anfänglich aus Saudi Arabien und später aus Bombay/Indien stammte. Dieser Sabu sprach laut seiner Storyline kein Englisch. (Später gab Brunk zwar als Sabu einige Interviews, doch die sind sehr selten!) Noch während seiner Wrestling-Ausbildung tat sich Terry Brunk mit zwei jungen Wrestling-Schülern seines Onkels zusammen, aus denen später die Wrestler „Raven“ und „Rob Van Dam“ werden sollten. Vor allem mit dem letzteren übte Brunk zahlreiche „High-Flyin'-Moves“ ein. Erste internationale Verpflichtungen in Japan Seine ersten richtigen Hardcore-Matches bestritt Terry Brunk ab 1991 in Japan, als er in der ultra-harten Promotion Frontier Martial Arts Wrestling anheuerte und dort später auch Mike Awesome kennen lernte: In dieser Promotion waren Stacheldraht und Feuer in Form von brennenden Ringseilen und Tische quasi an der Tagesordnung und den Grossteil seiner Narben verdankt Brunks Ring-Charakter „Sabu“ dieser Promotion. In der ECW Mitte 1993 kam Terry Brunk in die Staaten zurück und durfte bereits 1994 bei der damaligen WWF zwei Tryout- bzw. Probematches gegen den Blue Blazer bestreiten. Den WWF-Offiziellen gefiel, was Brunk ihnen darbot und so unterbreiteten sie ihm einen der besten Verträge jener Zeit ... und Terry Brunk lehnte ab! Ihn zog es lieber zu einer kleinen Indy-Liga, die gerade begann sich einen Namen zu machen: der ECW. Dort war Brunk maßgeblich für die Einführung von High-Risk Hardcore Wrestling-Techniken bekannt und wurde - neben Shane Douglas und Tommy Dreamer - einer der Eckpfeiler der Liga . So bestritt Terry Brunk am 9. August 1997 z.B. das erste und einzige „Barbed Wire Match“ um den ECW-Weltmeistertitel gegen seinen Freund Terry Funk und er konnte dieses schließlich auch für sich entscheiden. Aber dieses war selbst für ECW-Chef Paul Heyman zu brutal: Eine Aktion Brunks gegen Terry Funk ging nämlich schief und Brunk riss sich den ganzen linken inneren Oberarm (Bizeps) am Stacheldraht auf; Brunk verband sich selbst provisorisch im Ring mit einer Rolle Klebeband und machte dann weiter. Terry Brunk gewann dann dieses Match, als er sich selbst in den Stacheldraht einwickelte und Terry Funk pinnte . Dieses Match war auch für Terry Funk gefährlich gewesen: Als Funk von Rob Van Dam in den Stacheldraht eingewickelt und zum 1. Pin-Versuch Brunks vorbereitet wurde, drangen einige Dornen des Drahtes auch in dessen Hals und Kehle ein. In der ECW-Frühzeit mußte Brunks Sabu in einer „Hannibal-Lector-Maske“ auftreten und wurde von seinem „Herrn und Meister“ 911 in Ketten in die Halle geführt. Das Brunks die Sache mit der Maske mit 500 Dollar extra schmackhaft gemacht werden mußte, ist hier eine andere Sache. Aber seine Moonsalts auf diverse Tische, die er nach den Kämpfen im Ring und auch außerhalb zerstörte, festigten seinen Ruf als Extremster der Extremen in den USA. Deswegen wurde Terry Brunk bereits 1995 als Sabu von den unabhängigen Wrestling-Fans zum besten Wrestling-Techniker des Jahres gewählt . Verpflichtungen in der MECW und NWA-TNA Nach dem Ende der ECW (2001) wurde Brunk nicht vom neuen Eigentümer (WWE) übernommen. Mit anderen Wrestlern nahm er in der ehemaligen ECW-Arena an einer Re-Union-Veranstaltung teil, die den Namen Main Event Championship Wrestling (MECW) trug. Dort wurde Brunk erster (und einziger) Alternativ-Weltchampion, da MECW nicht über diese eine Veranstaltung herauskam. Brunks war auch zeitweise in den Jahren 2002, 2004 und 2006 bei Total Nonstop Action Wrestling unter Vertrag, allerdings wurde er nur für verschiedene Einzelkämpfe verpflichtet. Er nahm auch an einer Saison der deutschen Wrestlingliga wXw teil und ging dann wieder nach Japan. Nach erneuten Neu-Verpflichtung Brunks bei der TNA trat dessen Sabu allerdings bei der WWE-ECW an, sodass Brunk von der TNA vorzeitig wieder entlassen wurde. Verpflichtung in der WWE 2005 trat Terry Brunks bei der von Shane Douglas veranstalteten Show Hardcore Homecoming in einem Stacheldraht-Match an, an dem auch die ECW-Legenden Terry Funk und Shane Douglas teilnahmen. Bei diesem Main Evant tauchte plötzlich auch Cactus Jack auf, der in diesem Extreme Three Way Dance eingriff. Nur zwei Tage später trat Brunks als Sabu auch bei der WWE in deren Show ECW - One Night Stand an. Ab April 2006 kämpfte Terry Brunk wieder in der „neuen“ ECW, Seite an Seite mit seinen alten Kollegen (The Sandman, Tommy Dreamer, Rob Van Dam) und bildete mit ihnen gemeinsam das Team ECW-Originals. Er wurde am 3. Juli des gleichen Jahres zusammen mit seinem ECW-Kollegen Rob Van Dam wegen Drogenbesitzes festgenommen, was für Terry Brunk im Gegensatz zu Van Dam keine größeren Konsequenzen hatte, außer von der Zahlung von 1.000 US$ und einer öffentlichen Entschuldigung abgesehen. Beim WWE-Pay-Per-View erhielt er sogar ein Titelmatch gegen ECW-Champion The Big Show und er befand sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt im ECW Roster. Bei Wrestlemania 23 trat Brunk mit den ECW Originals gegen Elijah Burke, Matt Striker, Marcus Cor Von und Kevin Thorn (The New Breed) an und gewann. Die Fehde mit dem New Breed dauert allerdings trotzdem an. Brunk war aber in allem mit der Gestaltung seines Ring-Charakters Sabu von Seiten der WWE unzufrieden und liess nun seinen zahlreichen (und bekannten) Launen freien Lauf: Er kam zu spät zu Veranstaltungen, vergass mehrmals sein Wrestling-Outfit und schlief während den Event-Besprechungen ein. Als quasi letzte Warnung der WWE wurde Brunk schliesslich aus dem Main Event des December to Dismember 2006 herausgenommen und durch Bob „Hardcore“ Holly ersetzt. Am 16. Mai 2007 gab die WWE bekannt, dass sie sich von Terry Brunk endgültig getrennt und seinen Vertrag vorzeitig aufgelöst habe. Nach der WWE-Entlassung Nach der WWE-Vertragsauflösung trat Terry Brunk kurz bei den UWF Hardcore Wars auf. Terry Brunk sucht heute wieder eine Verpflichtung bei der TNA und tritt solange in unabhängigen Ligen auf: Seit dem 13. Juli 2007 hat Terry Brunk z. B. einen Vertrag mit der mexikanischen AAA abgeschlossen. Aber Brunk verhandelt auch erneut mit verschiedenen japanischen Ligen zwecks seiner Verpflichtung. Manager *The Cuban Assassin *Paul E. Dangerously *Sonjay Dutt *Bill Alfonso *911 *Josh Lazie *The Sheik *Gideon Wainwright Nicknamen *''The Arabian Machine of Destruction'' *''The Human Highlight Reel'' *''The Suicidal, Homicidal, Genocidal Death-Defying Maniac'' Championships *'Asylum Championship Wrestling' :*1x ACW Heavyweight Champion *'Border City Wrestling' :*1x BCW Can-Am Heavyweight Champion *'Extreme Championship Wrestling' :*1x ECW FTW Heavyweight Champion :*3x ECW World Tag Team Champion, 1x mit Tazz, und 2x mit Rob Van Dam :*2x ECW World Heavyweight Champion :*1x ECW World Television Champion :*Zweiter Gewinner der ECW Triple Crown *'Extreme Wrestling Alliance' :*1x EWA Junior Champion *'Frontier Martial Arts Wrestling' :*1x FMW World Martial Arts Tag Team Champion (mit Horace Boulder) *'Insane Wrestling Federation' :*2x IWF Heavyweight Champion *'Juggalo Championshit Wrestling' :*1x JCW Heavyweight Champion *'Main Event Championship Wrestling ' :*1x MECW APW (Alternative Pro Wrestling) Champion *'Motor City Wrestling' :*1x MCW Heavyweight Champion *'National Wrestling Alliance' :*1x NWA Independent World Heavyweight Champion :*1x NWA World Heavyweight Champion *'National Wrestling Conference' :*2x NWC Heavyweight Champion *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' :*1x NJPW IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion *'Professional Championship Wrestling' :*1x PCW Television Champion *'Pro-Pain-Pro-Wrestling' :*1x 3PW Heavyweight Champion *'Stampede Wrestling' :*1x Stampede Pacific Heavyweight Champion *'Ultimate Championship Wrestling' :*1x UCW Heavyweight Champion *'Universal Wrestling Association' :*1x UWA World Junior Light Heavyweight Champion *'USA Xtreme Wrestling' :*1x USA Pro Heavyweight Champion *'USPW' :*1x USPW Heavyweight Champion *'World Wrestling Council' :*1x WWC Universal Heavyweight Champion *'Xtreme Pro Wrestling' :*1x XPW Heavyweight Champion Weblinks *Offizielle Website *Ballpark Brawl Profil *WrestlingUpdate Biographie *Sabu released *Pain - Sabu vs. Terry Funk *Sabu und der Sheik Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Wrestler Kategorie:Geboren 1964 en:Sabu (wrestler) es:Terry Brunk fi:Sabu fr:Terry Brunk it:Sabu ja:テリー・ブルンク no:Sabu pt:Terry Brunk ro:Sabu (wrestler)